


紧急治疗

by Elinor1206



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinor1206/pseuds/Elinor1206
Summary: 四T闯天宫，带善人骑士和三个头铁dk不得不说的故事





	紧急治疗

“我说，你可得好好给我们治疗啊，小骑士。”

骑士看着眼前的人面上戏谑的笑容，禁不住紧张得往后退了一步。身旁传来的附和的笑声更让他心头一紧。

真是见了鬼了。他在心里咒骂着，自己不过是来这天之御柱探险的，说不定还能碰到女孩子，却没想到三个队友不光都是和自己一样的男人，还偏偏全是黑骑，还像是约好了要戏耍他一样都没有带恢复用的药剂。

虽然作为一个骑士，他的确学过一些治疗术，但他也清楚这只是添头——在他刚刚作为一个自由的冒险者出来闯荡的这几个月里，这确实在他手忙脚乱招惹了太多的魔物时给他省了不少力，但也没少被队伍里的奶妈数落说他抢了自己的活儿，害他们做了好几次无意义的重复劳动。

骑士还在乌尔达哈学习剑术的时候就被前辈教导，替整个小队扛住伤害的时候要量力而为，不能贸然冲进怪物堆里，那会让他的攻击乱了阵脚，或是给奶妈施加不必要的压力。偏偏他遇到的这三个暗黑骑士队友，大概是痛觉神经迟钝得过了头，非要一人拉着好几只怪，并不在意防守，导致三个人都挂了彩，因为没准备药剂反而还盯上了他。

起初骑士确实想旗帜鲜明地拒绝的，可是看着队友受伤又实在于心不忍，就只好口头应承了下来。

结果就是这样了。他本以为讨伐了盘踞在这一层的魔物，能顺利前往下一层的，就被三个队友领回了起始的房间里头去。他努力治疗了，但毕竟不是奶妈，以太消耗得厉害，还是剩了不少伤口没有完全愈合。

“我在努力了，只是……”他硬着头皮，想让自己的声音听起来不像初出茅庐的冒险者那样缺乏经验，“以太消耗得太厉害了，我可没法同时治疗你们三个啊。”

“哎呀，你出门之前忘了让妈妈把以太药放进你背包里了是吗，护月的小猫崽？”和他同族的那个黑骑最先作了声，凑到近前去试图揉他的脑袋，被他瞪了一眼才作罢。另外两个人像是被这句话提醒了一样，从背囊里翻出一瓶上级以太药丢给了他。

骑士看了看瓶身上的容量，粗略估算了一下，觉得药剂能补充的量比起消耗还是太少，略一迟疑还是灌了下去，继续专心治疗那些伤口。很快他就陷入了山穷水尽的境地，再努力想调动身体里的以太治愈剩下不太严重的伤口，也没法让它们像之前那样迅速愈合了。

“我没有以太了。”

他有气无力地宣布，晕乎乎地抹了一把额头上的虚汗。看起来年长一些的那个黑色头发的黑骑，和旁边像是之前就认识的敖龙私下说了些什么，便靠近了他，说道：“还有别的办法恢复以太，我们可以帮你。”他说着和猫魅黑骑交换了一个眼神，对方也心领神会地点了点头。

“什么办法？”骑士有些迷茫地问。直到猫魅和敖龙按住他的手脚，他才觉得事情不太对劲。但已经晚了。黑发的黑骑伸手去拉他的裤子。他拼命挣扎，换来的只是手臂和腿上更用力的禁锢，刚想出声骂人，嘴就被猫魅捂住了。

“我们不会伤害你的，别乱动。”黑发的黑骑说着已经把他外面的裤子拽了下来，连同两只靴子一起丢在了边上。他引以为豪的蓝白色制服变成了下一个受害对象，很快也皱皱巴巴地躺在地上。

他明白了接下来要发生的是什么，只能徒劳无功地怒瞪着三个队友，期盼着这多少能有点作用。他们解开了他衬衫的扣子，脱掉他的内裤，让骑士的身体赤裸裸地暴露在空气里。

猫魅松开了捂住他嘴的那只手，在他胸前摸了一把，还故意捏了捏胸肌：“你们骑士胸都这么大么，难怪能奶人。”

“逐日的变态。”他啐了一口，猫魅就对着他笑笑，直接坐在了他腰上，低头去解自己的裤子。

“你都这么说了，就让你看看我会做什么吧。”他说着掏出了自己的性器，用手握住，抵在骑士胸前摩擦。

“喂，偷跑可不好啊。”黑发的黑骑忽然开了口，也凑了过来。他在骑士头那侧蹲坐下来，捏着骑士的下巴要他张开嘴。骑士还没来得及反抗，就被肉棒堵住了嘴。他感觉得到猫魅搓揉着他的胸，还不忘“照顾”一下在冰凉的空气里挺立起来的乳首，逐渐硬挺起来的性器夹在饱满的胸肌之间，猫魅还捉住他的一只手，让他握住没被包裹住的龟头，迫使他顺着自己磨蹭的节奏撸动着。骑士的另一只手也没闲着，被迫握着嘴里吞不进的性器底端，一面往口腔的更深处塞，一面抚慰着底下的囊袋。

他想开口反抗，却只能呜呜出声，嘴里的肉棒时不时抵到他喉咙深处，让他一阵一阵地喉头发紧想要呕吐，眼睛里也因此泛起了泪水。不知是谁把湿乎乎的液体倒在了他胸前，猫魅揉捏着他的胸的同时用指缝夹住乳首挑逗着，肉体拍打的声音恶心得让他闭紧了眼睛。

等到猫魅终于射在了他胸前，他的乳首已经红肿起来，胸前也满是暧昧的红痕。猫魅从他身上站起身，原本站在一边看着的敖龙就走了上来，捡起他丢在地上的以太药瓶子，把瓶底剩的一点澄清的液体倒在手里，掰开骑士的腿，用两只膝盖把它们抵得向两边张开，一只手握紧他的腰不让他乱动，接着用濡湿的手指探进他的菊穴。

“看来你后面还是第一次被干。”疼痛让骑士浑身颤抖起来，却被两个人一齐按住。黑色头发的黑骑卡住他的下巴，在他口里抽送起来。猫魅蹲坐在他身侧，俯身含住他一侧的乳首，伸手摸向他腿间低伏着的阴茎。敖龙的手指已经顶进了未开拓过的甬道，撑开周围的肠肉，一点一点地挤进深处。他判断不出究竟是哪里更难受，只得握着拳，用指甲深深的扣住掌心，想转移一下注意力。

抵着喉咙深处的撞击让他条件反射地想吐，喉头抑制不住得发紧，然而这似乎取悦了黑骑——他听见一声满意的低哼，接着嘴里的冲撞停了下来，一股液体射进了他嘴里。骑士红着眼睛，禁不住干呕了起来。

“你硬了哦。”猫魅舔咬着他一侧的乳首，又用两根指头夹着另一侧拨弄。深埋在他身体里的手指又多了一根，敖龙手背上的鳞片在他大腿根的软肉上摩擦，指腹抵在内壁上细细地摸索着敏感点。前列腺被撞到的时候骑士惊叫了一声，身体颤了颤，屁股里的抽送就加快了速度，一次又一次抵着那处微微的凸起冲击着。

他咬住了嘴唇，把差点破口而出的喘息声吞回肚子里。然而这显然不能让他的队友们满意，猫魅的舌头终于不再和他硬挺的乳首纠缠了，他顺着骑士的小腹一路舔下去，把他因为乳头和后穴一起被玩弄而涨硬起来的性器含进了嘴里。

前后夹击的快感让骑士险些要泄了精，敖龙却在这个时候抽出了手指。骑士因为突然而至的空虚感低声呜咽着，又因为性器被吸吮着的快感禁不住挺起腰想要乞求更多。

“这样可不好，我们要教你怎么用后面高潮。”猫魅吐出了他已经开始渗着前液的性器，伸手揉了揉他塌下去的耳朵。敖龙握住他的大腿，把他的膝弯大张着压在身侧，接着毫不留情地挺身进入了他。

被撕裂的疼痛感让骑士尖叫出声，想要挣扎却被牢牢按着动弹不得。猫魅伸手去拨开他绷紧的后穴，帮着那根和敖龙一样苍白的粗长肉棒挺进深处。

“慢，慢一点……”骑士央求着，只觉得自己的身体都要裂成两半，“那里会坏掉的……”

“放松。”一直沉默着的敖龙也开了口，把他的腿架在了自己腰上，两手握紧他精瘦的腰。 猫和龙的体型相差太多，他落在敖龙手里更像是个没有反抗能力的玩具。等到泛红的小穴容纳进了敖龙性器的大半部分，骑士已经出了一身的汗。他半阖着眼睛仰面躺在地上，随着敖龙顶弄的动作轻喘着。暗黑骑士的以太在他身体里汇集着，似乎带着奇异的热度，正烧灼着他，消耗着他本就所剩无几的精神。 

敖龙在他体内射精的时候，他也咬着嘴唇释放了出来，浑身颤抖着，甬道深处因为高潮而绞紧，像是本能地要把精液锁在深处。他瘫软在地上，无力地呻吟着。

他本以为一切都快结束了，忽然又被猫魅和黑发的人男一前一后夹在中间，身后的人抱他起来，半硬的性器就抵在他被先前内射的精液弄得潮湿一片的臀缝间。他害怕自己会滑下去，于是抱住了身前的猫魅的肩膀。猫魅就顺势托住他的腰，脸凑近了去吻他，灵活的舌头溜进他不设防的齿关，缠住他的舌尖。站在他身后的人用手指抠弄着他松弛下来的后穴，积在里面的粘稠液体就一股一股地涌出来。

“看来，这里搞不好连同时吃两根都做得到。”黑发的黑骑轻咬着他的耳朵，性器的顶端不知何时移到了穴口，正浅浅地插入又抽出。

骑士后知后觉地喊了不要，猫魅轻笑着含住他的下唇又吐出来，也把自己的性器抵在了他的穴口。

“啊啊……”他把头埋在猫魅肩膀上，努力地放松着被两根肉棒撑到极限的菊穴，整个人几乎要虚脱过去，不受控制地往下滑。两个人见状就架住他慢慢地往地上坐，骑士呻吟着，同时跨坐在两根性器上，难受得皱紧了眉头。两根性器相互推挤着顶到了深处，猫魅的舌头也又一次缠住了他的舌尖，吸吮着，卷走他口中的氧气。

“你更喜欢谁操你？小猫咪？”逐日一族的黑骑低笑着问他。他喘着气，连一个完整的词语都拼凑不出来，只得用蓄满泪水的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着对方，讨好似的用脑袋去蹭他的脸。他身后的人就在这时抽动起了埋在他体内的性器，一只手捏住他的下巴，让他仰面靠在自己肩上。

“这不公平，他喜欢的是我。”猫魅啧了一声，搂住骑士的腰把他的身体往自己的方向带，性器膨大的顶端顶着敏感的腺体抽插起来。他空出一只手去安抚似地拨弄着骑士脑后的碎发，咬住骑士的侧颈，在骑士身上留下自己的印记。

“唔啊……喜欢……”他叫了猫魅的名字，抱紧了对方的脖子，“又、又要去了……帮帮我……”

“乖。”猫魅说着，握住他的性器，拇指指腹刮过铃口，和柱身上凸出的青筋，在骑士哭叫着泄出来之后和正一脸不悦地看着他的人男一起在骑士身体深处泄了精。

“接下来的治疗也拜托你了。”在意志陷入困顿，眼前的一切逐渐被黑暗吞没之前，骑士似乎听到谁低声说了一句。


End file.
